How: Combat Works
Description This article is about describing how players work in combat and the use the vehicles and fellow players to win their fights. Winning combat results in gaining rank points (RP) or known in regular games as experience points. These points allow for bigger plots and combat also results in cash being rewarded to all personal attached to the team or vehicle's crew. Vehicle Combat Vehicle combat is the core of fighting with Navycraft, the spigot that makes server what it is. Vehicle combat server with factions. When a vehicle goes into combat, players use whatever weapons they have to destroy the target. After enough blocks are destroyed and key parts are also destroyed, it will be registered as no longer usable and will being to react. Thus a ship, will begin to sink, and will no longer respond to commands. Signs will disappear and ownership will be no more. Remains of a ship or a submarine will sink to bottom of ocean or body of water to level 1. Will retain shape it was in at moment of destruction. Aircraft & Helicopters will also fall into the ocean or land leaving some remains. Vehicles destroyed overland, such as Tanks, flying vehicles like Aircraft or Helicopters will leave large crater. Crew Depending on vehicle you are using, generally combat in vehicles require firepower and teamwork to win. Ship1, Hangar1, and Tank1 size vehicles generally one need on 1 crewmember, the person whom spawned it. However, if the vehicle has more than one weapon, it's ideal for the main user of the vehicle, designated "Captain", whom is commanding officer, get someone to join them and use the vehicle other weapons. This is ideal because the focus of firepower results in overwhelming enemy's vehicle armor and could kill it's crew, reducing the enemy's weapons being shot from them. Larger vehicles such as Ship2, Hangar2, Ship3, Ship4, Ship5, (Faction Plots are only found on Navycraft: Reloaded servers.) Hangar3, Hangar4, and ShipX generally need larger crews to due to their size and quantity of weapons (they usually have a lot.). Vehicles being operated with one man crew or handful are will be more likely easily destroyed and more a target due to lack enough crew manning it's weapons. Note Faction plots Vehicle Tactics ;Ships :* If in single ship combat, if the ship's smaller, they will want try use vehicle's speed and attempt to surprise a larger vehicle, especially it's already fighting another vehicle. Usually, there is not much tactics being used on NavalClash other than using sheer firepower to blow up enemy ship. However, when firing on a ship, once it's interior is exposed, a player will want to fire into these gaps in the vehicle's armor. This will increase damage in the vehicle, thus triggering it's destruction. When facing enemy aircraft, first line of defense is the AA-Gun sign, where a player will shoot pellets. Depending on the server, constructions rule that airvehicles must be made out of blocks that are "AA-Gun Able" thus. However Cannons are perfectly viable method of destroying aircraft. With a skilled player, they can use TnT Cannons setting the weapon's power to x3 or x4, will send TnT straight vehicle, which will blow them away. In some cases depending the distance, using TnT cannons, the gunner can adjust the fuse so the TnT will either explode sooner or delay it explosion later by 10 seconds. ;Aircraft & Helicopters :* These vehicles are among fastest on the server. Generally they can use bomb droppers to blow up enemy vehicles below, or use torpedoes blow up enemy vehicles. Generally air vehicles can fly higher and bomb or fire regular torpedoes at a safe distance. On servers with Navycraft Reloaded; With larger aircraft which are permitted to use TDC and Advancedradar & Firecontrol (if can use Mk2 & Mk3 Torpedoes or Missiles respectfully to wipe out enemy vehicles a far. While this isn't as much fun as using cannons, Aircraft can not be equipped with twin or triple cannons. Helicopters can be used more effectively if they are not spotted to hover above an enemy vehicle drop it's bombs. ;Tanks :* Rarest of the vehicles used on a server. Tanks can be armed with cannons and AA-Guns. Tanks aren't terribly fast, Tank1 size vehicles can't use Turrets unless extensive modifications are done and can't move on water (in some cases). Usually crews will need try use cover to blow incoming fire until they can spot good location to fire their vehicle's weapons. On Servers with Navycraft: Reloaded spigot, if the vehicle is big enough, they can mount missiles. Like other vehicles, use of flares (yes they work on ground vehicles) and jammers can help a crew from being destroyed. ;Submarine :* These are ships can go underwater, arguably hardest seaborne vehicles to destroy and use. While underwater a crew may sneak up on a expecting ship and use it's torpedoes to destroy them. Like regular ships, larger ships may use guided weapons to use TDC or combo of Advancedradar & firecontrol to lock on to enemy and sink them without even aiming. For Navycraft Reloaded Servers *Using Advanced weapons - Ship3 and larger can use Missiles & Torpedoes using advancedradar & firecontrol or use TDC to blow up an opposing vehicle either it be flying or on the water. When fighting submarines, a depth charges can be used to drop bombs on these vehicles, by driving over them (submarines are usually below the water enough to do that.) Or use guided weapons if the ship is much larger. If a player is being attacked by Torpedoes, ship's crew will need to use aa-guns to shoot these wool blocked weapons. CIWS can be used to shoot down missiles if they manage to shoot them. Using Jammers, will help a player to detect a incoming missile, and activating it's distortion ability cause missile to not see the vehicle. Less expensive counter is Flares dropper, which can drop red wool to distract missiles and guided torpedoes using advancedradar & sonar. Category:Reference Guides